Beast
by kittygirl2u
Summary: What if Beast was to fall for a human? and what if that human accepted him for who he is? That's what this story is about, showing a side to his story in which is is accepted no matter what. Rating may change. This is my first Fan Fiction, please be nice.
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS  
**

* * *

_**Hank.**_

There isn't a day I don't think about her, it's been five years since the medicine went wrong and still every day she passes through my mind. I wish she would have stayed, but she left with them to fix a world that is cracked and needs just a tap to break. Her blue skin, Red hair, yellow eyes...Raven is her name, when we first met she looked to be a teen but after a few days of research I found out she was actually in her forties. At the time I was a mutant in hiding, other than my extreme intelligence not many knew about my mutation, unless I was to take off my shoes and socks at which point I would reveal feet like those of chimps. Large but not too hairy, my toes were more like large fingers which I used to hang upside down from things.

Since I was a child my parents would find me hanging from things and yell that it wasn't something a normal person does, but doing so always relaxed me and made the world fade away...the laughter of children and family members alike would sound so distant.

Perhaps that's why I liked her so much, she knew what it was like to be different; to be us. There are so many things I wished I hadn't said to her but my age and un-experience got the best of me. sitting here at this bar it just seems so silly that I thought of myself as such a freak, such a drama queen before the medicine I looked normal, white skin, blue eyes and light brown hair, I could pass as a human with no effort.

The medicine was made in part from Ravens' DNA, I thought her rejuvenating quality would help in our cosmetic problem; Little did I know it would be the end of human lookin' Hank. There was an error in my calculation and the elixir ended up attacking the normal cells and accelerating the mutant cells. Now my white skin was replaced by blue fux, my eyes are yellow, and I have wolf like qualities like canines and a bit of a muzzle. My rage is uncontrollable and my growls can be heard from miles away.

Now I live in the UK with Professor Charles Xavier, another mutant who has taken in the task of training and helping other mutants, his mansion has been turned

into the "School for gifted individuals" and is home to many outcasts like us. His mutation makes him a telepath, able to read minds and communicate through them.

Good man, quite knowledgeable and very patient.

The bar, or Pub, as I'm trying to get use to calling it I go to accepts me as I am and there is very little disguise I have to wear. It gets mighty hot under this fur, adding clothes to it is uncomfortable and adding a trench coat and hat is just unbearable.

The owners' name is Frank, built his pub not far from the institute, an elder man of about fifty-five, dark skin, graying hair and always a smile on his face, from talking to him I have learned he has a grandchild attending the institute. She is Thirteen years old, long blonde hair, green eyes and skin as dark as the night, we all call her Rapunzel for obvious reasons, her mutation has caused her to teleport from one place to another just by thought alone...ability which got her in trouble with the law and has been awarded custody to Charles. Thus the reason Frank moved to the UK.

I love Fridays, we all get out of the school for a day, some for the rest of the weekend. Looking around it makes it feel like we are normal for a night, everyone living their own Cinderella night, the kids at the front of the Pub playing the arcade games Frank bought just for them, while the older mutants play pool and drink beer not noticing the teens are sneaking sips. But I notice, and for a strange reason makes me glad they can forget everything bad that ever happened to them... How I wish that to be me.

"looks like someone wants to share a drink with you" Frank said to me as he brought me my scotch neat with a twist, under the glass was a napkin which had something written on it... '_Hi, thanks for the umbrella...Lidia'_

If I could blush, I know I could direct traffic with my face alone. Looking up I frantically try to find her but the Pub is so full from the rain outside it's nearly impossible to tell anyone apart. Somehow I see her, sitting on the far end of the bar drinking a Grasshopper, smiling and gesturing the 'cheers' motion with her glass. Her long black hair soaked and make up starting to smudge, but for some reason it suits her, her skin is so pale for a second I wonder if she is a Vampire...of course her smile is fangless meaning human.

I see her call Frank to her, pays for her drink and waves a small shy goodbye at me, to which I wave back and wonder if I'll ever see her again.

_**Lidia.**_

I hate the rain, if it wasn't because human need it to survive I would wish for it to go away, now my one hundred dollar shoes are going to be nothing but mud absorbers, job interviews are bad enough without adding looking like a model. Why must everyone look so proper in the UK? this are one of the reasons I miss the states so badly, that and the BK Whoppers, oh how I miss those delicious artery clogging gifts from the fat gods. It rains so much here, there is no use in straightening my hair any more now I must look like a crazy lady running in the streets trying to find shelter because once again she forgot her umbrella.

Note to self:

Ductape Umbrella to wrist!

oh no, my shoes are slippery, now I must worry to not break an ankle.

Note to self:

Ductape Sneakers to umbrella!

I'm done running, my expensive shoes I managed to bring from America are ruined, my black dress suit is garbage, not to mention this long coat did nothing to keep me warm, and nobody seems to notice my tears running down my face. I'm invincible, I'm alone, I'm nobody.

"you must be freezing" a man says to me, and it's not until he speaks that I notice he has been holding an umbrella above me, warding off the rain and keeping me safe.

"here I have trench coat and hat, definitely don't need this" as he says this I see how beautiful his eyes truly are, if I didn't know better I would say they were yellow...and his voice is so deep, it tickles the back of my brain in the best way possible. "it's ok, I promise I won't bite" he now hands me the umbrella with gloved hands, gives me a small nod and walks away.

'_Stop him!' _my brain screams at me '_he's gonna think you're the worlds most rude American' _ where were you ten seconds ago brain, when I needed you to form words and not just stare. For reasons unknown to myself, I followed him...not to close for him to think I'm a stalker but close enough where I won't lose him.

After walking for another five minutes I see him enter a bar...I mean Pub, my American ways are still stuck to me. I wait about twenty seconds before entering, when I do enter I see the place is full, there are children and teenagers playing arcade, young adults playing at the pool tables and laughing as loud as the music playing aloud them.

and in the far right of the bar is him, the mystery saviour...the man with the lovely eyes, I can't wait to get to him when I see something my eyes couldn't believe.

He takes off his hat revealing a head covered in blue fur, his gloved hands are now blue paws, and when his coat comes off I see a man wearing a white button up shirt, a shirt that is covering blue fur! How is this possible?! At this point I start looking around, there are more like him, not exactly like him, but different. Some have tails some Green or White hair, there is one boy shooting pool while a glass of iced water follows him around and a girl is floating upside down trying to make a trickshot.

Where am I?! did I fall while running and am actually unconscious somewhere?! I need to calm down, I need to breath, and as if on cue the bar keep walks my way.

"what can I get you ma'am?" he asks with a smile on his face.

"alcohol." I reply with shaking voice, hoping I don't sound nervous.

"well we have lots of those, you're going to have to think of a name or i might just bring you hot chocolate instead" his smile never leaves his face, thinking deeply I remember a drink my brother once sneaked for me at a party.

"a Grasshopper should be fine" I say to him, and can't help but smile back.

"coming right up" he answers and mixes my drink, but instead of watching the bar keep I'm now staring at my saviour, he's in deep thought looking at the others, occasionally smiling, but even while smiling there is a sadness to him, like his missing something.

"here you are" The keep says as he hands me a grees creamy drink in a martini glass; "may I ask you something Mister...um..." I can't believe he has no name tag

"Frank, just call me Frank, no Mister added" he interrupts me and once more shows me

his pearly white smile.

"Frank, who is that at the far right? he helped me earlier and I would like to at least know his name" I ask with genuine curiosity

"oh, that is Hank, knowing him he probably took a bullet for you" he said between a giggle.

"Almost, definitely felt like it" I replied remembering how close to throwing myself to the ground I was earlier "you wouldn't happen to have a pen I could use?" I ask Frank, who immediately produces one. I thank him, take the pen and my napkin and write in it.

'_Hi, thanks for the umbrella...Lidia' _

I ask Frank if he could give it to Hank with his next drink and play the waiting game, in my head it could all be a dream and I could wake up in a hospital somewhere with Doctors deciding who gets what organ, but it's best to live a dream as long as you can , and to me this dream is worth waiting. about two minutes into the wait I see Frank mixing a drink and slipping the napkin under the glass.

"_this is it!" _my brain screams at me, why am I so excited? it's just the polite thing to do, not like I'm asking him on a date.

Frank is saying something to Hank, all smiles with that man, it must be a permanent thing, and now Hank is looking at me! What did Frank say? Don't panic Lidia, you can be nice, I smile and decide to make the 'Cheers' motion to him, he just looks at me which is fine, at this point I decide it truly is time to go, I have stalked this man long enough, I pay for my drink and wave him a small, shy goodbye, to which he waves back; as I leave I wonder how did I stumble to this Pub that caters to dreams, What are the odds that I would forget my umbrella, that I would wear my most expensive shoes to an interview that never happened, that I would have to walk under rain that never stopped, that people would not acknowledge my existence, and at last that this man with the beautiful eyes and sad expressions would stop to help me.

Many times my brother would tell me stories of life helping people stumble into gifts he called 'chances', couples meeting out of nothing, children being found when there was not a hint of them being lost, of animals accidentally helping their prey survive a hunter. looking at the umbrella in my hand I wonder if this too is one of those gifts. I'm probably over thinking this, old habits never die. Now I let my body go into autopilot and take me home to my one bedroom apartment.

Miraculously my body did as it was told and I was finally safe at home, taking off the wet clothes and jumping in the shower...but my mind was still at that Pub, looking at my saviour, watching his sadness. Why was he so sad? coming back to my body I realized I was in bed, wearing my warmest Pijamas staring at the twenty two inch T.V. that stared back from across the room, showing me the news from my loved America.

Tomorrow is another day, hopefully a rainless day, but then again there is nothing wrong with a little rain.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Lidia.**_

Saturday is my favorite day, the one day going out is optional and having frozen pizza for breakfast is never frowned upon. Today I awoke with a smile, something I haven't done since I moved to the UK three weeks ago.

Opening my fridge it reminds me why I need a job so badly, inside all I see is a box for a medium pizza, a half gallon of whole milk and a box of orange juice I have been saving for a special occasion. My landlord was nice enough to let me pay two months of rent in advance but if a job doesn't fall from the sky soon next month I'll be eating cold hot dogs by candlelight.

On my way back to bed I see the umbrella out of the corner of my eye, there it is resting by the entrance door staring at my pizza box.

"don't judge, it's Saturday" I say to it, as if it was alive. Making my way back to my room I decide to not wait any longer and stuff a slice of the delicious circle in my mouth, as I do my phone rings.

"hewo" I answer with half a bite still in my mouth

"Lidia, sweetheart" Rachel, my best friend and career guide says. For the past three weeks she has been trying hard to find me a job, and for one reason or another my interviews don't seem to go too good.

"Rachel, it's Saturday...you better have an extremely good excuse to be calling me in the morning" I say to her while still eating my pizza.

"Darling, you do know it's almost eleven in the morning...you are not allowed to have an attitude." she says; I love her accent, even while yelling at me she is sounds so proper. "now before you swallow that bite of pizza in your mouth and interupt me...I have found you another job interview, today at two PM"

Is she crazy, an interview on a Saturday? "is the interviewer desperate or something? who interviews on a Saturday?" I ask her, now I have put my pizza down and am on my way to my room searching for proper clothes to wear.

"well he said today would be the only day he can do this, it's for a school." she informs me, now with her strict all business tone.

"Alright what's the job?" I ask and pray it's not cleaning bathrooms.

"it's helping care for young children, the owner has asked that the applicant has experience so I mentioned you worked for an Elementary in the States." she says, now a knot forms in my stomach.

"was he ok with that? you know the reputation American schools have" I tell her while undressing to jump in the shower, there isn't time to waste, if I want to make it to this place it has to be by walking since I spent all my taxi money at the Pub last night.

I hear Rachel giggle "he loved that, he said if you can handle American children, then his students should be a breeze" he giggle starts to fade "so what shall I tell him?"

"you know what to tell him, I'll be there at two...what is the mans' name anyways?"

the sound of papers shuffling can be heard and then her voice "uh, Professor Charles Xavier"

After getting the address and saying our goodbyes I hang up the phone and bathe as fast as humanly possible, dress and do a makeup job that would impress a President, all the while repeating to myself that I need this job...this is the only chance I get at making a good impression. The difference on my routine today is I put on sneakers and pack my last pair of dress heels in a handbag and grab my new addition to attire, the umbrella.

I run, not caring of people staring, not caring of looking proper. This place is a very long one hour walk and I need to get there at least fifteen minutes early if I want to have enough time to change shoes, rearrange my hair, wipe any sweat off myself and redo smudge makeup. First thing I'm getting after a job, A CAR!

I make it to the place in time and with very low maintenance to do, after a short checklist of my looks I finally have time to look around me. And what a look I get, this is not a school...it's a castle, and that is only the front, while looking through the gates I can tell there is more and more land to the place. "what did I say yes to" I whisper to myself "no turning back" with one last deep breath I inch to the speakers at the entrance and press the buzzer

"may I help you?" A small child's voice says though the square box

"yes I'm here to see..um...Professor Charles Xavier" I yell at the microphone, wondering if there is a button I'm supposed to hold down

"you don't have to shout, let me get him for you" the child says and I can hear running.

After about two minutes there is another buzz and the large, iron gates open wide enough to let a delivery truck in. I take this as an invitation and make my way up the very long driveway. It is such a peaceful walk, the driveway feels like I'm walking on concrete but looks like rubble, '_the owner must be very rich' _ my brain points out.

edging the driveway are various types of trees and plants that are getting ready for winter.

When I manage to reach the end of the driveway I'm met by a sidewalk and at the end of it are steps, about then of them that lead to a large gray church like door. "you gotta be kidding" the words slip out of my mouth

"no, it would be funny if we were though" a man's' voice says to my left

after getting over the shock of not knowing he was there I look to my left, and there is a man in a wheelchair who could not be more than twenty eight, his eyes light blue and friendly and of course the proper Brit accent I'm learning to love.

"Hello, I am so, so sorry about that...this place is so large and I have never seen anything like it" I say to the man as I stretch out a hand to him "my name is Lidia and I am here to meet with Professor Charles Xavier"

At first he looks at me, then my hand and smiles at it "you are Rachels' friend I suppose...Charles Xavier" he says as he reaches and shakes my hand.

So much for first impression. "well, while it is quite a lovely day today, I do believe it is more proper to have the interview in my office" he says while struggling to wheel his chair.

"here let me" I say to him as I start to push his chair "just tell me where to go"

"Thank you, the ramp is to the right of the stairs" he informs me and I make my way to it, it is quite a ramp, like those hospitals have with a railing and all. As we get closer to the top the doors open and a boy of about six years of age holds the door.

"Thank you Kevin, you may go back to what you were doing" Professor Xavier says to the boy and gives him a gentle pat on the shoulder.

"yes Professor" the boy answers and runs happily through a long hallway.

I could not help but look at my surroundings, the place is enormous...there is a long wooden stairway to my right and what can only be a living area in front. There is no time to look at the details as I can hear Professor Xavier saying something.

"I am sorry, can you please repeat that, I was too distracted." I tell him and blush, hoping he doesn't look back at me and sees my berry red face.

"I was saying my office is down that hall, third door on your right" he repeats with a giggle. I obey and walk there, trying not to distract myself again.

When we reach his office I can feel my breath catching in my throat, there in front of what can only be described as the largest and most expensive looking wooden desk is a very familiar person...my saviour, the owner of the umbrella hanging from my wrist.

His back is turned to '_run, he hasn't seen you, RUN' _my brain screams at me, but right now I can not feel my body, all I feel is the weight on my wrist and the blood rushing to my face.

_**Hank.**_

Like every Saturday there too much work to do, the children that stay the weekend must be fed and with very limited hands working here that job falls on my lap, I don't mind it, cooking is a science and it keeps my brain distracted. "what's for breakfast today?" a very sleepy and familiar voice says behind me, I turn around to see Kevin there, still in Pjs rubbing his eyes.

"every weekend you ask that question Kevin, and it is always the same answer...Eggs with toasted bread and a glass of milk" I answer him while going back to making scrambled eggs. "you are a boring man Hank" he says to me while sitting at the small table that is in the kitchen.

Kevin is one of the Kids here who do not have parents, his story is quite sad and the first time I heard it my eyes did water. When he was born his parents had no clue he was a mutant, up until the age of one he was very loved by them and being as how he was the first born they spoiled him a lot. But after his first birthday he started to change, his mutation is simple and not many would tell he has it, it is not physical...he looks like any ten year old boy, Blonde hair, green eyes, white skin. His special ability is he can make anything levitate, all he has to do is look at it. Charles has done tests on him and found that he is not a telepath, the way he does it is he controls the gravity around the object.

when he first did it his parents just decided it was their imagination, until it got more noticeable,that is when the Doctor visits started, the Doctors finally told the parents the child has a DNA flaw and had been born a mutant...just like those that became famous in Cuba...just like me. His mother convinced the father that she could fix Kevin, to give her one year and he would be back to being a normal human child. When he was two he levitated the family dog and rode him around like a flying horse, that is when the parents decided they did not want any more of the defective child and put him up for adoption. Charles found him and adopted him.

No one knows what happened to the pair, when Charles found them and tried to persuade them into taking Kevin back they had told him if he was to come near them with that "defect" they would shoot them both in the driveway, that was the last time Kevin saw his parents...he was five years old.

"you need to learn to cook more fun things" Kevin mumbled with his head on the table.

"there is nothing wrong with consistency Kevin, now go get the others, breakfast should be done in a minute" I tell him while serving eggs into plates and loading them on the food cart Charles bought not long ago to help the food delivering process.

I also serve toasted bread on each plate and put the spreading butter in the middle, the children love spreading their own butter, it makes them feel older. As I make my way to the dining hall I can hear the children running down the stairs, today we have ten of them staying, two more than usual since it seems their parents could not get them this weekend. the ages are from the youngest being four years old to the oldest being thirteen. They all sit at one of the longest table since the other fifteen are not here.

Twenty five children are quite the handful, but we have four adults working here, all mutants; there is Charles, me, Alex Summers whose mutation gives him a laser ring which thanks to my technology he can now control into a beam giving him the nickname Havok, and Sean Cassidy who can control the sound waves in his throat and break glass and again thanks to lots of training and some technology can use the sound wave to fly, thus his chosen nickname is Banshee.

But four men is not nearly enough for this many children to care and we are getting more students, this school only opened three months ago and already we have tripled the student number. Every day I tell Charles to find more help and hire a teacher or two, finally he took me serious and is interviewing a few...though mutant teaches seem to be very hard to find.

I trust Charles will find someone, now as I serve breakfast I notice the children are staring at me. "what is it?" I ask them and their answer is a giggle.

"Hank since when do you smile?" Lucy, the only four year old, says to me and giggles even more. She's quite a cutie, and her black kitty cat ears make her look even cuter.

"I'm not, come now eat your breakfast...I'm gonna get the milk" now I'm glad my fur covers my cheeks and thus my blushing. It's stupid, but since last night I can't stop smiling, now filling up the kids milk glasses and one sippy cup the memory from last night comes back to me...who was that girl? she seemed so miserable when I saw her in the rain, but then happy at the bar.

Why wasn't she terrified when she saw me without my disguise?

I don't have time for this, there are children waiting for me, and now as I make my way to them with the drinks they all start hushing each other and putting on an innocent face. "what now?" I ask them while passing the milk glasses, starting with Lucy's sippy cup.

"we just really like the eggs is all" Kevin answers and takes a bite of his buttered toast. Kids.

right after everyone is done there is much cleanup to do, and it does take up some time not only to clean the kitchen but to help the younger kids to get bathe and dress, it all takes hours and next thing I know it is one in the afternoon, which means time to do inventory and give the list of needed items to Charles. Saturday truly is my busy day, he better get to hiring pronto.

Two in the afternoon and I finally have a list to give to Charles for approval, now all I must do is drop it on his desk and prepare dinner, or order pizza...it feels like a pizza kind of day. As I drop the list on his desk I can hear him talking with someone, a woman, and making his way to his office.

I must hurry, I can't let the woman see me before Charles test her knowledge on mutants. But I seem to be too slow, because I can hear Charles behind me and smell a scent of woman and something else familiar...something I had given away just last night.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Lidia.**_

My heart is racing, I feel it in my ears, and I do believe Professor Xavier can hear it too. He hasn't turned around and the silence has gone on for way too long, but for all the reasons I can not find my voice.

"Hank, I was hoping you would stop by later" Professor Xavier says, and that is when my saviour (who now I know his name is Hank) turns, eyes wide and looks directly at me.

"yes well, you know the list of things to do on a Saturday is quite large." Hank answers, but hasn't taken his eyes off me. I don't want him to stop staring either, but my emotions will have to get controlled, I am here on a very important mission.

"you may go back to your list then, miss Lidia and I have some business to take care of" Professor Xavier tells Hank and this seems to be enough for Hank to wake up, as he makes his way out of the office I can't help but steal a peek at those yellow eyes.

"shall we get started then?" Professor Xavier asks and wheels himself to the desk, and now that Hank is gone I get my brain working again and sit at one of the two chairs in front of the said desk.

"I brought my resume, and some letters of recommendation with me" I inform him, and begin producing said papers from my bag. As I do, for some reason memories of my brother begins to flow, clouding my vision and forming tears in my eyes...'_why now? Eithan, not now please' _I mentally repeat myself. Finally, through cloudy eyes, I manage to find the papers and hand them to Professor Xavier, who instead of taking them hands me a box of tissues.

"I'm so sorry, don't really know what came over me" I try to explain, but in my head I know it's too late and my chances of getting the job are gone out the window. It is now that my eyes clear that I look up at him and I see the saddest face looking back at me.

"It's quite alright, I am more understanding than you think" he says to me, and finally looks at my papers, reads them for a bit and I just sit there, watching him.

Maybe two minutes pass by while he reads my information, but it felt like hours.

"Well then, what are your living arrangements?" he asks me without looking at me.

"well...right now I am in an apartment" I answer comfused

"no you're not, not as of Monday" Professor Xavier says to me with a smile, but my confused face must have been too funny for him because now he lets go a lovely laugh.

"Rachel did tell you this was live-in job"

Rachel! just wait until I get a hold of you "no she did not, she said it was for..." finally the light bulb in my head goes on and I understand what he is telling me.

"um...please don't take this in any disrespect...but are you telling me I have the job?"

"yes, that is absolutely what I'm telling you" he says with a giggle. It takes all my strength not to jump over this desk and hug this man to death, I know I'm smiling like a fool but I just can't help it, this is the moment I thought would never come.

"you say Monday I start, the small problem is my apartment is paid for in full for the next two months" I tell the Professor trying not to sound like I'm rejecting the job.

"It's alright, not a problem, I will speak to your landlord. I'm sure he will be fine since he will not lose any money from you leaving" Professor Xavier assures me and grabs a hold of his office phone "now what is his number?"

Immediately I tell him the number, and continue my one person party in my head.

When Professor Xavier gets off the phone he assures me the landlord was more than fine with me leaving in two days and I will get the much needed help moving here.

Today my new life begins.

_**Hank.**_

Why her? of all the women in this country why her? It's like someone is very bored and needs to entertained themselves somehow. She just stares at me, like the first time she saw me in the rain. This silence is deafening, please someone start talking.

"You may go back to your list then, miss Lidia and I have some business to take care of" Charles tells me and I do just that, passing next to her I get a big whiff of her perfume and to me it is one of the best smells my canine nose has picked up.

Lidia...her name is now embedded in my memory. I slowly make my way to the entertainment room, where the young ones are not playing with their toys and listening to music. Still her scent is tingling my brain.

"Hank, tell Kevin to put down m doll!" little Lucy urgest and brings me back to my own head, I look up to where she points and I see Kevin looking up and where he looks is Lucy's doll, floating high, touching the ceiling.

After a deep sigh I tell Kevin to let go of said doll and send him to his room, yet another day I become a sitter.

About an hour later Charles calls me into his office, with a touch of anxiety I walk there, and there still in that office is Lidia, signing papers which can only mean she has been hired to work here.

"Hank I would like you to take one of the cars and drive miss Lidia to her apartment" Charles ask of me "tomorrow you take the day off and help her move her stuff to our facility" now I feel my stomach freeze...she will be living here! with us?...with me?

"yes sir" is all I can answer and I steal a look at her, trying not to look too anxious. She still hasn't looked up from her papers but I can tell she is blushing and pretending to read the papers. Why isn't she afraid of us? she isn't running away calling us all monsters.

After the longest five minutes of my life Lidia finally signs the last of the paperwork and hands them to Charles. "Well then, Welcome aboard Miss Lidia" Charles says to her and extends his hand at her

"Lidia is just fine" she replies and shakes his hand, then she turns to me and smiles shyly, "and you are Hank right?" she says and extends her right hand at me.

At first I stare at the hand but then I smile at her and shake her hand, hoping my hand is not too sweaty, although my fur would mask it perfectly.

"Yes, it is nice to meet you Miss Lidia" I say to her while shaking her hand a bit too long. When I stop shaking her hand she giggles a bit.

"Like I said Lidia is just fine, no need to add the 'Miss' to it" she tells me "and thank you Professor Xavier for everything" she says to Charles.

"Oh, it's quite alright, and you may call me Charles, only my students call me Professor" Charles says to Lidia and gives her a friendly smile. "Hank would you please give Miss...I mean Lidia, a tour of the place on your way to the garage?" Charles asks me. Really wishing he hadn't, the place is huge, and I haven't really gone everywhere myself.

"yes, I'll do my best" is my answer to that, I signal to Lidia to follow me and we walk out of the office. The first place I show her is the entertainment room, It is a room filled with toys and a T.V. which isn't always on. The children are in their rooms at this time, catching up to their homework or more like pretending to.

"this room is quite large" she says to me, as a way to make us more comfortable around each other.

"yes, Charles made sure there was enough space for everyone when he bought the place" I inform her. Now we walk to the Kitchen, a place most of my time is spent on the weekends. Turning to look at her I can see this may be the biggest kitchen she has ever set foot in, her eyes are wide and even her mouth fell open.

Now it was time to show Lidia her room, hopefully she won't think it's too small.

"OH MY GOD!" Lidia exclaims "this room is bigger than my apartment!"

The room had it's usual commodities of all the teacher's rooms,a King size bed with two side tables, a full dresser and a vanity table with mirror; being a female I chose the room with the white furniture and even with all this furniture there was still room to run around. The room also had it's own bathroom with shower and full tub, along with toilet and sink. A full walk in closet was located in the bathroom for easy access after showers.

I watch her as she walks around the room and touches the furniture, like a child that just got her own room after sharing with a sibling for years.

"I hope this is fine, or maybe you would like another room?" I ask her

"No, it's perfect. I'm just awestruck is all, never had a room so big" she answers me, her eyes look like they are watering but I don't point it out.

"well then, I'll make sure it is ready for you tomorrow. Now we should make our way to the garage so I can drive you home."

"yes of course , thank you very much"


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hank.**_

Charles has bought five cars, thinking he should still buy more. we all persuaded him to remembering that we also had a school bus and there aren't enough people to drive all the cars.

I chose the Glas 1700, it was quite the new car and for some reason I felt like showing off. Lidias' face when she saw it was priceless, you would think she never saw a German car before. The ride to her apartment was quiet except for the radio.

When we reached her apartment she hesitates to open the door, and turns to me.

"Thank you so much, I believe this belongs to you" she tells me and hands me the umbrella.

"it's ok, you can keep it" I tell her and look at her eyes, she does not turn from me though, so I ask the question that has been burning in my mind. "why aren't you afraid of me?"

This causes a small smile to form on her lips "should I be?"

What do I answer? when I was in the States there was no place I could go without people avoiding me and children asking their parents why I looked the way I do. Here in the U.K, in this small town I have found ways to blend in without raising suspicion, but this woman only saw me one time before today and even that one time she did not run, no panic nor fear was felt from her.

_**Lidia.**_

I hate packing, then again everyone in the world hates it. I am at an advantage though, all I have to pack are my clothes and personal items, the furniture and electronics belong to the landlord.

As I start to finish I see the picture of Eithan I keep on my bedside table. In the picture he is standing by his red Mustang waving at the camera. There is not a day I don't think about him, there isn't a day I don't miss him.

"you better be having fun up there...save some ice cream for me" I say to the picture and continue to tape the last box. That night I sleep through the night, having dreams of my childhood and hanging with Eithan.

Waking up that morning was painful, and took all my strength to get out of bed, but today I wanted to clean the apartment so that it was ready to be rented. It was the longest Sunday of my life, even longer than the time Annie (our Childhood nanny) took us to church for Christmas mass because we "are children doomed to go to hell, might as well give it a try and make your punishment not so severe."

Oh how I wished our parents would have heard that, but at the moment their careers were too important and church was no big deal in their eyes.

Cleaning distracted me enough, it was both a long and short day, before I knew it the day was over. That night I welcomed sleep with a smile, knowing morning would bring a new chapter to my life.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hank.**_

Today I'm picking up Lidia to move in to the school, yesterday I made sure her room was clean and dust free for her. Now all I keep thinking is how I'm going to manage to see her every day without becoming a nervous mess.

I Haven't felt this way since Raven, haven't used so much Cologne since then either, maybe I should roll down the windows and air the car and myself.I do so when I'm only a block away from her place.

When I reach the front of her I can't help but look myself in the mirror and make sure everything is fine...maybe I overdressed, I am wearing my best black button up shirt and a dark Blue vest, no tie, and my best suit pants and wing tips, not really the best attire to wear on a moving day.

It's too late to change, I get out of the car and make my way up the long stairs to her floor, the fifth floor. Before I get a chance to knock her door opens wide almost hitting me on the face.

"OH GOD! I am so sorry, the door opened on me!" says Lidia while struggling with a medium size box.

"It's fine, you didn't get me" I respond "here let me help with that, that is why I'm here" I take the box from here and feel just how heavy it is. "what is in this box?"

"just some books, I've started a new collection of books and wanted to make sure they didn't get left behind" Lidia answers with a shy smile.

"it's going to be a pain to carry this kind of stuff down the stairs"

"we could just take the elevator" she points out and nods towards two metal doors behind me.

"right" is all I say, _how could I miss that!? was I really that distracted?_

"are you going to be ok? um...never seen such a well dressed moving man" she giggles at that part.

"yes, I'll be fine...have to get back to classes when I get back so" I answer her, _good one _is what I actually think.

Lucky for me all she had were five medium to large boxes and three suitcases. It all fit perfectly in the 1965 Volkswagen Käfer 1200, she had warned me there really were barely anything to move.

On the way to the school Lidia would as me basic questions, how many students would she be looking after? how many other teachers where there? was there a special schedule she needed to follow? does she has to dress as sharp as me? who cooks?

When I answered her we don't really have a chef yet and we have been having lots of take-out and left overs she made a face like that of a mother finding out her children have been engorging in sweets.

"Well then, until a proper chef is hired I will take over the kitchen, not much of a cook myself, but children need actual food" hearing her say that made me smile

"What's so funny" she asked me, obviously she had been watching me smiling

"nothing...it's just...you just sounded like a mom is all"

"did not! stop smiling!" she giggles and gives me a gentle punch in the arm

"hey, I will have to go teaching later; don't go breaking my arm, I do need it to write on the board"

She is now fully laughing, and I gotta admit it is a wonderful laugh.

_**Lidia.**_

Hank is very easy to talk to, at first it was hard to get him to say much, answering my questions is all I could get out of him, now we are making jokes and laughing. this is when I see his fangs, but even with those his smile is wonderful, teeth white as pearls and I love the way his mouth moves slightly to the right...

What am I thinking? Love? this is the third time I see Hank!

Just like that we are at the school and now my heart starts to rise, faster and faster as we get closer and closer. Professor Xavier had given me a book describing the type of students to expect, but that didn't help my anxiety much.

"Relax...they're kids, not lions" Hank says to me in a low voice, and manages to calm me...some.

"I know, I just haven't taught for so long" I tell him and close my eyes and take a deep breath. _I can do this, they're no different than Eithan. _This seems to help even more and when we finally park the car I open my eyes and see a small boy waiting for us, the same boy who opened the door when I came for my interview.

"Kevin...what are you doing in the garage? not playing again are you, remember what happened last time you decided to practice down here" Hank was barely out of the car and the boy was not looking inside the car counting the boxes.

"I heard the new teacher was moving in today, so I decided I could be helpful" Kevin said with a grin "this is it? I can take this myself"

"it's ok, wouldn't want you to strain and hurt something" I tell him and give him a smile

"strain? Oh...you haven't been told huh?" Kevin is now looking at my boxes and when I look back at them they are floating in the back seat of the car, making their way to the open passenger door. I got to admit this did startle me but I did not want to make Kevin uncomfortable so I hold my gasp and try my best to give him a friendly smile.

"Kevin, you know you're not supposed to us your abilities outside of the training grounds, put the boxes down and go play with the others, recess should be almost over" but Kevin doesn't budge and keeps looking at the levitating boxes that are now completely out of the car.

"come on Hank, you know how boring recess is when Alex is in charge?" Kevin answers and without looking away from the boxes he starts walking to the main door.

"Kevin, for the last time...you are not to call us by our first names" Hank tells him but this seems to make Kevin giggle, as he does the boxes bounce up and down in the air.

"kevin, there might be fragile stuff in there" Hank now walks to the young boy "put them down if you can't control them

"it's fine, nothing breakable in there...if it's ok with you Hank, I don't mind him taking those things to my room" now I am carrying one of the suitcases and making my way to them.

"ok, it's fine, but once the boxes are softly placed in the room, you are to go straight to recess and report to Mr. Summers" Hank instructs Kevin and gets the last two suitcases from the car.

My room is just as beautiful as I remember, walking inside makes me feel right at home.

"wow, still here, not a dream" I say more to myself than the guys, I can feel Hank looking from behind and wonder if he's thinking I sound pathetic.

"Alright, boxes have safely landed...you sure you don't need help unpacking?" asks Kevin with a grin.

"you know what you were told" Hank reminds him

"fine! sometimes you're so boring Hank" Kevin says as he leaves my room, to which Hank sighs

"sorry about him, he has been here so long, he believes himself to be older than he truly is"

"he's cute...can't wait to spend more time with him" I am going through the suitcase I was carrying trying to find a piece of my life that needs to make this room more mine, when I find it I feel more at peace.

"hi, found a place for you" I tell the object in my hand, the picture frame that was resting on my old night stand at my apartment, and now it's new place is on the right night table next to my new bed.

As I as I place the picture of Eithan on said table, I remember Hank is still in the room and now as I turn to look at him and a shot of terror hits me...in my happy state of moving here I had forgotten I didn't mention Eithan to Hank and after seeing the look of shock on his face, I know now he will ask, and there is nothing I can do to turn back time.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hank. **_

My eyes have to be wrong! my glasses dirty! there is no way what I'm seeing is real, I can feel just how wide my eyes are and I know my mouth is agape.

The picture Lidia set on the table is of a man, in his mid twenties, maybe early thirties, he is standing by red mustang wearing a leather jacket and waving at the camera, and the man is a mutant!

his hair is light blue at the roots and gets darker to the roots, long enough to cover his ears. His eyes are purple and skin is very light, like the shade of a person who has anemia.

Now I look at Lidia, whose face tells me she is mortified. "I am so, sorry for staring...me of all people should know better"

"it's ok, I just forget he was still a secret" now Lidia's face has soften "this is my brother, Eithan"

bother...no wonder she wasn't afraid of me, mutants have been in her life. Now I know why Charles hired he, he must have read her mind in the interview and seen just how comfortable she is with us.

"he...is...I mean..." for some reason I could not find words.

"one of you? yes he is...was" now I can see so much sadness, her eyes are even tearing up, all I want to do is hug her...but I don't, not right away at least.

_**Lidia.**_

It takes everything in me not to cry, but I can't any more. I welcome the tears and sit on the bed.

Eithan passed away two years ago and I have not talk to anyone about him...other than the therapist my parents believed would fix me.

" 'was'? you mean..." I hear Hank say and walk closer to me

"he died" I answer him, but don't look up. I keep staring at my hands which are now on my lap "two years ago, he was only thirty two years old."

"what happened?" Hank is now sitting on my bed, to my left.

"as you can see, he was born mutant, we didn't know that's what it was until the Cuba thing. He was different to everyone, except me."

Hank takes my left hand and holds it tightly "tell me about him"

"it's a long story, and you have classes to teach" I look up and him, his eyes are full of kindness.

"it's fine, the kids can just drive one of the other teaches crazy for once"

"he was born in America, more specifically Jacksonville Florida. When I was small my nanny told me he was born bald and his eyes were blue at the time...normal of any baby. When he turned five months is when he started to change, his Hair grew blue and his eyes turned bright purple...one other thing was his ears started to point at the top, one thing you can't see on the picture.

Our mother being a first time mom didn't think much of it, but as he got older the changes never went away. That's when she started to take him to Doctors, and priests.

Nobody knew what was wrong with him...and Annie, that was the nanny's name, she told our mother to stop looking for help, because my brother was a demon, born only to punish our family."

Tears keep flowing from my eyes, and I can tell Hank is not sure what to do.

"that is when she rejected Eithan, our mother would go days not even looking at him, let alone talking with him. Annie took charge and raised him, she was fifty years old and had already raised enough children to know this kind of stuff happens. Father was a contractor so he was never home, and when he was he followed mother's footsteps. Eithan was eight when I was born, and even though I was born human mother never wanted to bond with me out of fear that I would change.

Eithan was very wise for his age, he was not only my brother...but my closest friend, we would sit for hours and just talk. When he turned eighteen his mutation took a deeper turn.

He would have these moments where he would just stare at walls and not really be there, he once told me he could separate his soul from his body and go wherever he wanted. He would come in my room and tell me about Paris, London, Egypt...it sounded so amazing! but what we didn't know was that when he was leaving his body behind his organs were suffering."

"so that picture on your nightstand" Hank is now looking at it.

"it was taken a few months before his death, that's why he is so pale."

This whole time I was looking down at the floor so it was a giant surprize what I felt...warmth. It took me a few minutes to realize that Hank was now hugging me, with so much strength but also not too tight. I got a smell of his cologne and felt how soft his fur truly was.

But what truly startled me was what I felt next...water! rolling on my shoulder was a tear, but it wasn't mine.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hank.**_

I didn't notice my tears, mainly because I thought there weren't any left from when Raven left. But there I was, crying...all this time us mutants believe only we have tough lives and hard childhoods, but this human who was born the in the world we all wish to be part of had to endure seeing her closest and most loved family member die because their parents were unaccepting of differences.

"I understand, why you didn't fear me at the bar...I have never met a human like you" I said to her and looked deep in her eye, what was I feeling? why did I want to kiss her?

"Professor X wants to see Miss Lidia" It was Kevin, standing at the door looking at us like we lost our mind, or had alien heads. "thanks Kevin" I answered him, and made my way out of her room. "do you know how to get to Charles office?" I asked Lidia, being thankful for all the fur on my face which covered my blush.

But when I turned to face her she was just sitting there, staring at me. Finally, after the longest two seconds, she blinked and answered me "yes, I remember...you have a class to teach I believe"

To this all I answered was yes and made my way to my class.

The children were already waiting for me when I reached the science lab, teaching the little kids was always ' lesson was about static electricity, and I know the little ones would love to fill the room with as many balloons as possible.

_**Lidia.**_

Because I was hired so fast I still didn't have a set curriculum, and it actually would have been impossible to have one anyway since I still don't know what grade I will be teaching. But Charles assured me I had plenty of time to come up with one since the school was still in the early stages of being set up.

"Now I do have to confess something to you Miss Lidia" Charles says to me as we are in his office, filling the last of the paperwork of my employment, "there is a great part of your past that played in my decision to hire you"

To this all I thought was which part would he mean? my past as a teacher? my record and letters from my students?

"and no I did not get a hold of your student letters, Although I would love to read them in the future" He says to me with a smile

"Rachel is a bit of a blabbermouth, I assume she told you about them" is what I say to Charles.

"not at all, Rachel is a dear friend of mine but she is also very professional when it comes to applicants and what not to share about them" he answered me , but this confuses me more, there is no way he can see what I was thinking, he can't-

"Be psychic?" Charles interrupts my thoughts "yes well we don't like that term actually, we prefer telepath, and it shouldn't sound strange since you know Hank and now Kevin"

All I can do now is giggle "I guess I must get used to this kind of surprises" I say and continue with my uncomfortable giggling.

"I will promise not to do it again, you have to understand I must be thorough with knowing who I hire for the well being of my students"

I understood completely, and forgave him for entering my memories without my permission.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Lidia.**_

It's been two weeks since I moved in to the school and already got my routine going, weekdays are the hard days, they are the most hectic since not only are there classes to be taught, but we must also feed and care for the children.

We all take turns with the responsibilities, the other two teachers here are Alex Summers and Sean Cassidy and they too have powers which I'm still getting used to. But this powers to me are quite useless in caring for the children since they have no idea what they are doing. I once caught Alex cleaning the toilets with the laundry brush.

Not only am I a teacher to the young ones but also to the adults.

Charles has been interviewing Chefs every day since nobody, not even I, know how to cook and we haven't really seen much of him. Except for the students, he loves them all very much and most have been adopted by him which makes him their father.

Today is finally Saturday and I am in charge of breakfast. The kitchen is always too overwhelming to me, cooking is the biggest work out of the day for me since I have to run from one side to the other.

"it is easier if you grab everything you need and put it in one counter" I heard a familiar deep voice behind me "that way you're not running around like a chicken with it's head cut off" I turned around to see Hank standing by the door.

"yeah well, maybe I want to run around" I answer him and go back to chopping onions.

"what are you making? I'll help" Hank said as he tied a white apron around his hips.

"well, I was doing to make a 'kind of' omelet" the onions were making me tear up and I kept whipping my eyes with my hand, which was covered in onion juice making me tear up more.

This is when I heard Hank giggle. "There is an easier way to torture yourself" Hank then grabbed a clean towel from one of the drawers and ran it through cold water.

"Haven't you heard? puffed up eyes look is the new sexy" I hinted at Hank with a smile and closed my eyes from the stinging pain. I felt him grab my arm and guide me to a stool.

"Sit" he said and when I did I felt the cold of the towel on my closed eyelids. Boy did that feel refreshing, my eyes were now burning and welcomed the cold.

"Thank you, you have no idea how good that feels" I said to him with a sigh, this is when I heard someone laughing by the door.

"That is some weird, kinky game you're playing" I heard, but my eyes were still covered by the towel so I couldn't see who had said it. In my mind I thanked the towel for covering my embarrassed face.

"How can we help you Alex" Hank said without moving his hand from my eyes.

Alex giggled "yeah, the kids are getting fussy and want to know how much longer for their food"

"just a minute" I answered Alex to which all I heard was him walking away and giggling.

"Stay here until your eyes feel better, I'll manage the rest of the cooking" Hank let go of the towel and I could heard him moving stuff around. "um...how many eggs should I beat?" he asked

"that would be your call"

_**Hank.**_

Every day I keep feeling more and more things for Lidia, but I know I mustn't, it took me too long to get over Raven. But she is so nice to me, and makes me feel like I still am a person, not just the monster on the outside.

Now that Breakfast is done all the kids with parents are gone for the weekend and Charles decided he wanted one-on-one time with those left behind, which means all my usual Saturday chores are officially done. Maybe I should catch up to my classes.

"Hank I'm so glad you're here" I hear and wakes me from my wandering around, now I see I'm in the living room looking at the bookshelf.

"yes, Lidia anything I can help with?" I ask her, she looks to be out of breath.

"I was taking advantage of the extra me time, and was moving my room furniture, well my dresser fell on the bed and it's so heavy I can't stand it up" Lidia tells me and I can see a small blush on her cheeks.

"I'll help you with that" I say and make our way to her room.

When we get there the room is very clean, except for the dresser at an odd angle on the bed. Since the experiment, my mutation now gives me more strength, making moving the dresser back child's play.

"Thank you so much Hank" Lidia says

"it's nothing really, just let me know next time you plan on rearranging your room, I can help you move the heavy stuff." I tell her and make my way out of her room.

"wait..." I hear and turn back to Lidia.

"um...well..." Lidia is now looking at the floor, playing with the tips of her long, black hair "since the children are out with Charles, I wanted to know if you want to go out and maybe have a drink with me?"

Did I hear right? is she asking me on a date?

"I mean, like colleagues, I've been here for a few weeks now and feel like I barely know you"

Her shy smile made me cave "yes, sure...we can go to Frank's"

"great, I need some time to change; don't want to go dressed in a super big shirt and old sweats"

"How about we meet downstairs in an hour, it will give both of us time to change" I suggest, I really don't want to go the way I am dressed, I have on my old jeans and the oldest gray button up shirt.

"That sounds great" she smiles again...that smile.

To that all I do is walk out of her room and hope I have something good enough to wear.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Lidia. **_

I don't remember saying this often...but I truly have nothing to wear! I only have an hour to get ready. In the end I decided to wear my white dress that is tight on my torso and loose from the waist, it's not a long dress but also not short, more like mid thigh length. light makeup should suffice and I decided to wear my long hair in a high ponytail.

My anxiety levels are rising, it's time to make my way downstairs and meet up with Hank.

_**Hank. **_

I haven't been on a date for a while, then again this isn't really a date . I decided it's best to dress like a date anyways, I really want to impress Lidia. I decide to wear my white button up, dress shirt and my black suit pants.

Because of all my fur I end up spending the hour drying all of it after showering.

Now I'm standing at the main door waiting for her. I hear footsteps at the top of the stair that lead to the main door, when I turn what I see is an angel, she's so beautiful that for just a second I forget how to breath.

"Ready to go?" she asks me, but I just can't stop staring at her and forget how to talk. "Hank?"

"sorry...um...yes, ready" what am I doing? those aren't sentences. "you look beautiful"

she blushes "thank you, you look nice too" she says "are we driving? it is a lovely day, maybe we should walk"

"we can walk, Frank's isn't that far from here" I tell her and open the door, she makes her way out and I get a whiff of that perfume I like.

_**Lidia. **_

The walk through the garden made me feel like I really was on a date. I'm still wishing I would have told him it really was a date.

But wow, how amazing the trees lining the way out look. It is close to fall and they are starting to change their leave color.

"I haven't been to Frank's since the day we 'kind of ' met" I say to Hank

"It has only been a few weeks" Hank answers "and we have been so busy "

The walk there was nice, we kept talking about the school, the kids, the search for more help. Many times I had to remind myself that it wasn't an actual date, we even started to share each other's interests. It's amazing just how many things we have in common, we both love to read and the same foods, we also miss fast food.

When we entered Franks' the only two empty spots were at the bar. Just like the first time I came here, the place was full of mutants, both adults and teens trying to live as normal a life as possible. But today I really did forget they all existed, to me having lunch and a few drinks with Hank was the best part of being there.

_**Hank. **_

What an amazing afternoon, after lunch Lidia and I played some games at Franks' and even told each other what our favorite book was, mine as always was 'To kill a mockingbird' and hers' was 'Carmilla', a book I didn't even know existed , she explained how it was written twenty five years before 'Dracula' and it inspired Bram Stoker to write said book. That is when I noticed she has a love for knowledge and the reason she became a teacher in the first place.

When we got home Charles was already back with the children, he also brought some food home saving us the problem of cooking. All the kids wouldn't leave him alone which gave Lidia and I more space.

That night I couldn't sleep , I just kept replaying the not-date we had in my head, and planned to one day take Lidia on a real date.


	10. Chapter 10

_Ch.10_

_**Hank.**_

The next few days were quite uneventful, we all fell back into routine as fast as always, and everything was just fine; but then it all fell apart when Charles got a letter from someone he knew for many years...Raven.

Charles called me into his office that day, interrupting my science class.

"is everything ok Charles?" I ask him when I saw the worry on his face.

"Raven wrote to me, she is fine but...I think you should read it" he said as he handed me a white envelope; it had nothing on it, no stamp or address, not to mention no return address.

"she was here!? how!? she didn't set off the security systems" just saying those words alarmed me. The only reason the system was in place was to protect the children, how can anyone just walk right in.

"it's Raven, you know how she did it" Charles new how I felt about her, I had confessed it to him after the Cuba incident. "I'll take over your classes for today"

I didn't wait, as soon as he said that I walked to my room, dreading what was in this envelope. I sat at my desk and began to read.

'_Dearest Charles,_

_We haven't seen eachother for so long, and I do miss you but you know why I'm not there with you. Please do not try to find me after you read this, I am well and so is Magnito (we no longer call him Erik) but there is something you need to know._

_While traveling the world we came upon a child with amazing power, we tried to recruit him but he would have none of it, the reason I write to you about it is because he is roaming the streets and unable to control his abilities. He lives close to you, I will send you directions on how to get to him._

_Also, Charles if you could please tell Hank I miss him, he was a dear friend to me and not a day pass when I don't think of what happened to him.'_

That is when we made the decision to find the boy.

According to the directions the boy really wasn't too far from us, the decision was for Charles and I to walk to him and it be just the two of us to not intimidate him, I wore my trench coat, hat, sunglasses, and gloves, the last thing this kid needed was to see a big animal coming at him.

We found him under a bridge, he had a stick as a fishing rod only no rope, and seemed to be in some sort of trance. When we got close to him Charles smiled and looked at me "he's a telepath, he seems to be using his mind to trick the fish under the stick...but how is he going to get them out?"

That's when he made the movement of reeling in a fishing line and a fish just floated out of the water, thrashing around.

"That's a nice catch" Charles said to the boy, at this point we were next to him, but not really too close since the boy was close to the water and Charles chair would get stuck in the mud.

"what do you want?"the boy answered, he looked to be twelve years old, had messy light brown hair and his clothes were tattered and old.

"just wanted to chat, what's your name?" Charles asked the boy

"none of your business" The boy answered, not looking in our direction "just go back the way you came from and leave me alone!" and he went back to fishing.

There was a long silence, but I could tell Charles was using his telepathy to talk in the boys' head. I hate when he does that, I'm always left there just standing and waiting.

"I don't care about your stupid school! I just want to be left alone!" as the boy was getting angry the air around us felt different, warmer and colder at the same time.

"very well then, we'll leave you alone Jake...but remember you don't have to live like this, we can help you" That's when Charles gave me the signal to give the boy , Jake, a card with our information.

When I approached him I crashed into what can only be described as an invisible wall, causing my hat and sunglasses to fall off of me.

"what are you?" Jake whispered.

"came to the school and find out" I told Jake and left the card on the grass, I knew the wall I didn't see and hit was made by him, meaning he wanted his distance.

Then we made our way back to the school.

"how long until he comes by?" I asked Charles while pushing his chair.

"give him time Hank, he'll come around eventually."


End file.
